Typically, fiber lasers and amplifiers utilize double-clad fiber for high power pump coupling into the fiber. In doing so, the pump is passed through a length of fiber, and 5-10% (or in some cases up to 20%) of this pump power is unabsorbed. The intended use of this unabsorbed pump power effectively is to maintain inversion in the fiber throughout its entire length.